


【星昴】心之所向

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 5





	1. 预告

Scene 1

“昴流……”

年迈的祖母躺在床上，向跪坐在一边的年轻人颤抖着伸出手。那手劲有点大，让年轻人的双手随之晃了一晃。

“有一件事，我一直没有告诉你……”

她示意年轻人低头，将耳朵凑近她苍白的唇边。

异色的双瞳瞬间睁大。

苍老无力的手突然摔落在浅黄色的榻榻米上。

室外，寒冬的阳光惨淡地射进来，照在那张已经满是皱纹、失去生气的面容上。

室内静候的人们突然爆发出后知后觉的哭声。

Scene 2

深冬的京都嵯峨野，大雪初歇，天地间一片白茫茫。在月光的映照下，世界变成了黑白两色——铺天的黑，盖地的白——还有随着视野晃动着的、咚咚咚的强烈心跳声。

后山的深潭，漆黑的水仍以肉眼难以察觉的速度缓慢流动着，在雪地之中倒映着没有星星的夜。冰冷的黑色的水面，微微摇晃着。

“昴流！！！”

因苍老而暗哑的嗓音喊叫着，惊起树上的一群栖鸦。

Scene 3

【我没有任何“感情”。】

【直到偶然的一天，我遇到了一位年轻人。】

【很明显的一点是，他失去了心。】

【我第一次遇见这样“特别”的人。】

迷蒙的视野忽明忽暗，躺在雪地上的男人勉力睁开眼睛，只能看到光秃秃的树干突兀地指向天空——在他不甚清晰的视野里，天空中不知翻飞着什么白色的东西，比雪片轻盈优雅。

嘎吱、嘎吱。

有人一步步走近的声音。

迷糊不清的视野中似乎看到一位穿着黑色风衣的年轻人，他好像在说什么，但男人耳朵中传来尖锐的杂音，然后彻底袭来的黑暗。

雪地中穿黑色风衣的青年俯下身。

“星史郎……先生？”

Scene 4

“对不起，我以为是幻影。”

年轻人略显局促地解释着。

“不然我就可以更早到达。”

男人深深看向他：

“你……经常看见这样的幻影吗？”

命运的齿轮，再次开始转动。

【在最后的黑暗袭来之前，我那已经无法转动的大脑不知为何，突然忆起那样一个场景】

【我带着那位年轻阴阳师来到这新世界的第一天——】

“……那些行人，他们不冷吗？”

大街上寒风瑟瑟，粗大的雪花在空中翻飞着，扑打着来往行人的脸颊。

“经历了核战争之后，你应该祝贺每一个你遇到的人——为他们还活着的这个事实。”

“欢迎来到‘未来世界’，我的阴阳师。”

雪花还在飞舞着，掠过萧瑟的街道，泛着白气的窗户，飞过未知材料修建的、已被轰炸得七零八落的大楼，掠过还有远处被冰封的海面，被浮尘遮蔽的太阳。

公元3011年。

“注意事项：第一，不要动暖气开关，这里的资源极度匮乏，任何一点取暖费用的变化都可能导致我整个月薪水报销；第二，不要擅自打开窗户，理由同上；第三，要给楼上森田太太的猫让路，因为它已经50岁了，有点老年痴呆加眼睛不好使；第四，看到麻雀朝你乞食的时候，不要多，喂一点点面包屑就好，否则它们会太依赖你而失去在野外独自生存的能力；第五——哦，光纪子女士，您好，您儿子已经没事了吗？”

“他今天已经去上学了，谢谢您，樱塚先生。”

“啊，那真是太好了，有事随时联系我，就在对面的研究所二楼，对街的左手第三间。”

年轻人平静的眼神略有波动，侧头问道：

“你在……研究所工作？”

“嗯，没错，对面的东海岸动物研究所——我是个动物研究员。”

【我们之间的第一次——】

“不要……星史郎先生……”

年轻人在推拒着男人，汗水和喘息起伏着。

仓皇的手指抚过男人的胸膛，那里有一个狰狞的伤痕。

触碰到伤痕的年轻人陡然睁大眼睛，停止了挣扎，随后他感到身体被贯穿，不禁皱着眉仰起了头。

“昴流君……”

“星史郎……先生……”

一滴眼泪划过年轻人的眼角，滴落枕头之上。

【以及，那一个瞬间——】

穿越长夜和雪原的火车上，年轻人靠坐在男人身边，卡塔卡塔的火车声有节奏地响起，一明一暗的光影在年轻人的脸庞上掠过。白皙纤细的手指假装不经意地轻轻触碰到另一个人的，脖颈上泛起和窗外晚霞一般的绯红。

【而当我意识到这一切的时候——】

“被你发现了呢，昴流君。”

“很不走运的，我可是个……杀手哦。”

“我感受不到，任何‘情感’。”

男人一步步走进年轻人。

"所以，我要——杀了你。"

【已经太晚了。】

“你真的……还是你，真是太好了……星史郎……先生。”

“我一直希望着，被你……杀死。”

年轻的阴阳师抬起头，挂满泪水的脸上浮起微笑。

“现在，终于能得偿所愿了。”

啪，灯光全暗。

【那些我们以为不存在的……】

男人陡然栽倒在地，鲜红的血从他紧闭的双眼中流出来。

【那些我们以为自己已经失去的……】

灯光下，床上的两个身影相互交叠在一起。

“星史郎先生真是太迟钝了。”

年轻人在他怀里绽放出一个羞涩的笑容，然后男人轻轻吻住他的眼角。

【以及，那些我们以为绝不会再见的……】

“不！！”

玻璃般透明的房屋内，雪花开始飘舞，男人倚坐在房间的一角，白色的冰霜渐渐凝聚在他的发脚和眉梢。

【全部的全部，都会回来。】

【直到】

一滴温热的眼泪慢慢地凝聚在男人的眼角，浸湿了他不断颤动着的、挂满冰霜的睫毛。

【我们重新找到——】

“这世上……的确有不能弥补的罪，却没有不能爱人的人。”

男人艰难地动了动手指，但他已经无法吐出完整的话语。

“昴流，我，对你……”

“不~~~~！！！”

年轻人的双手在玻璃上划出血痕。

【心之所在。】

樱花随风飞舞。

【20XX年】

"所以，接下来会怎样？"

“——我会吻你。”

【敬请期待】

END


	2. Chapter 1·The Remains of the Day

原作背景，OOC如山，私设如山，BUG如山。求轻拍。

————————

不算题记的题记：

And all the roads we have to walk are winding,

and all the lights that lead us there are blinding.

There are many things that I would like to say to you, 

but I don't know how.

Because maybe, you goona be the one that saves me.

—— Oasis, Wonderwall, 1995

Chapter 1 The Remains of the Day

【2017年9月】

【京都 • 嵯峨野 • 皇家本宅】

故事要从哪里说起呢。

你看，那场1999年的大战已经是上个世纪老掉牙的故事了。自那以后，人类进入了崭新的纪元，然而世界似乎并没有因此而变得更好一点——恐怖袭击啦，导弹危机啦，核战威胁啦……反而让这个新纪元也充满了各式各样的阴影。一转眼，已经将近二十年过去了。岁月就是这样起起伏伏，裹挟着我们全部的人向前一去不返地奔流着。说来可笑，在岁月的流逝过程中，你根本不知道接下来会发生的是什么，但每晚还是能让自己安然入睡，迎接未知的黎明。该说这是无知的乐观呢？还是可敬的勇气呢？比如像我，一个半截身子已埋入黄土的老太婆，一点阴阳术都不会使，竟然也“执掌”皇一门十多年多了——啊，想想真是让人倒吸一口凉气——换做是在几年前，又有谁能料到这样的事情会发生呢？唉，这其中的缘由，记者先生，不瞒您说，今天，还是我这么多年来第一次向人说起呢。长久以来，我所见到的一切都默默被我封存在心里，可是憋得太久啦。

Part 1

我是个孤女。

啊，你们在平成年间长大的一代当然会觉得惊讶。但是，在那个战后经济飞速腾飞的年代，一切都发生得太快了。人们疯狂地追求更好的生活，更靓丽的服装，更显眼的人生，更多的钱，为了这些，他们毫不犹豫地舍弃掉那些认为不需要的东西。在福利院长大的我完全不记得关于我父母的任何事情——然而，时至今日，我仍然不因此感到什么特殊的缺憾。

就这样，我在福利院里长到了16岁。在这个过程中，我不得不承认的是，并不是所有人都喜欢我——但我总能让他们无话可说，我努力公平、客观去看待一样事物，并不轻易让自己陷入情绪的怪圈。随着年岁的增加，我开始帮助处理一些福利院里的琐碎事务。的确，我发现了一些挪用款项的痕迹，一些不公平的迹象，但我什么都没说，只是在力所能及的范围内尽可能地照顾那些可能遭受到不公平对待的孩子们。当时我并没有采取行动举报那些管理人员——你可能会嘲笑我，可这个世界教给我的第一件事就是，没有什么是理所当然的，包括父母的爱，以及我们享受的每一口食物，穿戴的每一件衣服。毕竟，他们还在维持这样一个福利院继续运作下去，这比任何事情都更加重要不是吗？

抱歉，我好像离题太远了。总之，就在那一年的春天——对，是的，1974年。那年樱花开得特别好。远远望去，整个京都都仿佛深陷在粉红色的梦境之中，连行人也变得神思恍惚。就在一个这样的日子里，我被带到福利院唯一一间会客室内，一个陌生的声音问我，愿不愿意到皇家去做侍女。

如果我答应了，那么在我成年之前，我就要去开始接受全天候的训练。而当我成年之后，将会通过签署合同的方式，终身为皇家服务，不得解约——那违约金是我从未听到过的天文数字。

我不敢抬起眼睛，只是望向地面，看见面前女子华丽和服的下摆，以及形状优雅地收拢向一边的双脚，那威严的声音中含着三分温柔，我点了点头。

毕竟，我早已习惯于接受命运的安排。在我一天天长大的过程中，我早就明白了，爱情、婚姻、家庭，这些童话书般故事中所发生的情节永远也不会发生在我自己身上，虽然我能够在大街上和千百个普通人擦肩，穿一样的衣服，听一样的音乐，逛一样的小吃店——但我们毕竟不同。

哦，不要用这样的眼神看着我，我可不需要你的同情，这么多年来，我从未因为当初的选择而后悔过——毕竟，幸福这个东西，是没有固定形状的，不是吗？

就这样，我来到了皇一门位于嵯峨野的本宅之内，从那一天开始，我生活的中心就没有离开过这里。

来到这里之后我得知，原来是因为皇一门掌门的女儿诞下一对龙凤胎，宅子里突然缺少人手，才不得不破例从福利院找人临时应急。对我来说，与福利院相比，皇家简直就像是天堂在人间的具体形态——虽然我从未因此而去刻意讨好谁，但我将周围人对我的善意默默收进心底，并尽量以我的善意去回报她们。也因此，从第一天开始，我就对那对粉雕玉琢般的新生儿格外有好感。掌门给他们俩分别取名“昴流”和“北都”，那都是天上星宿的名字。虽然像我这样刚进宅子的下人无缘得见他们，但在夜深人静之时，我常常在窗边向星辰祈愿，保佑这对可爱的新生儿一生顺遂。

可是我忘了，天总是不遂人愿的。

北都小姐年纪轻轻就香消玉殒，这件事就算已经过去26年了，我依然片刻无法释怀。

【沉默】

哦，对不起，我想抽支烟，您不介意吧？

【烟点燃之后，她沉默了好一会儿才继续开口】

为什么，为什么，她是那么的漂亮，聪明，善良，为什么要遭受这样的结果？时至今日，当我每次抚摸她冰冷的墓碑，我还是忍不住一遍遍重复这个愚蠢的问题。1991年的我已经被拔擢为内务总管的副手，在近距离目睹了整件事情给皇家带来的、不可逆转的冲击——毫不夸张地说，那时的冲击一直延续到今天，对，当然包括在心灵上带来的冲击和伤痛。可能你们年轻人会想当然地觉得，人活到我这把年纪，总是会遇见许多的风风雨雨、起起落落，再加上福利院的成长环境，对美好的事物遭到摧残这样的事情，肯定已经“习以为常”、“无动于衷”了。可是，我要告诉你的是，真实情况恰恰相反。人啊，在经历事情越多之后，反而会越加知道真正美好的可贵。直至今日，当年留下的伤痕仍在我心中隐隐作痛，那个愚蠢的问题，也许也会一直在我心中徘徊下去吧。

整件事就像一次巨大的地震——真像那么一回事啊：原来充满活力的街道上失去了灯光，只能在黑暗中听到凄惨的哭泣声；挤满人的商场只剩下过往欢乐的遗迹，与措手不及的混乱留下的痕迹相毗邻，显得格外恐怖和诡异；远处大海的波浪原来听上去那么可爱，现在却像是饱含着呜咽；就连最威严、最坚实的建筑都突然失去了坚固的模样，变得东倒西歪，钢筋裸露在外，让人感到分外可悲。这就是当时皇一门的状况，前任掌门突然病倒了，少主则彻底变了一个人，而且几乎与家里断了联系。

【烟吸完了，她在烟灰缸中捻灭烟头。】

宅里的内务乱成一团，但每个人都勉强自己，克制悲痛的心情努力把一切事情给安排妥当。毕竟，光是北都小姐的葬礼和前任掌门生病住院这两件事情已经够让其他所有人忙上七天七夜的了。于是，从那个时候开始，我成为少主的饮食起居等一切相关内务的负责人。接下来，这份工作我做了将近二十年。

也许在那个当口，我们都或多或少忽略了少主本人的感受，而是机械地继续手边的工作。但我还是感觉到了，有什么东西，不可逆转地被改变了。

在我的记忆里，少主是一位相当善良可爱，温暖开朗的少年，也许是因为我年龄比他大、却又比其他人年轻一些的原因，他总是喊我“千叶姐”，私下里也经常向我倾诉一些生活上、工作上的烦恼。我想着，北都小姐毕竟也还是少女，他身边的确也没有年长的女性担任这样的角色，于是也就不自量力地应承了下来，试图在我能力所及的范围内，给予他一些帮助和支持。少主的烦恼总是那么透明，有时候甚至引我发笑。但我总是提醒自己必须严肃对待这些，并且尽量站在客观、公正的基础上去评价他的那些或者天真或者幼稚的想法。有一天，我告诉他，在这世上有很多事情，是无法凭“喜欢”这样的感情就能够办得到的。他睁大了灰绿色的双眼看着我，耳朵边却飞起一抹淡淡地红色。

我心中不由得警铃大作。

“星史郎先生也说过同样的话。”他喃喃道。

“星史郎……先生？”

这答案还真是在我的意料之外。

这是我第一次听到这个名字，不过我决定把它放在心上。果不其然，之后的时间里，同样的名字反复出现在少主的话语里，我想连他自己也没有意识到他到底有多么频繁地提起这个名字。更让我吓了一跳的是，有一次我将下午茶端进他们的房间里的时候，正好看到北都小姐拍着少主的肩膀大喊：”加油！昴流！你可是要嫁给星史郎的人！！“

那是我第一次把茶具摔落在地上。

我当然答应帮他们保密，并且暗暗决定要是少主未来遇到什么困难，我一定会竭尽全力地帮助他。您可别发笑，谁年轻时候的想法不曾轻率简单呢？我虽然当时已经三十出头，可却从未谈过恋爱，自然一门心思希望这样的爱情故事能有个完美的结局。说真的，少主一直不善于观察和体会“自己”的感情，反而对“他人”的感情极为敏锐，我一直以为他不会对什么东西生出“自己的向往之情”呢。我取笑了他一会儿之后就离开了，心里对那位”星史郎先生”的好奇倒是越来越强。这究竟是一位怎样的人物呢？

很久以后，在一次打扫房间的时候，我不小心将少主的钱夹碰落在地，拾起来的时候我看到了，一张三个人一起拍摄的照片，在已经略微发黄的照片上，他们都笑得那么刺眼。

是的，那个时候，北都小姐已经不在这个世上了。

而那时的少主，也已经不是当初那个活泼爱笑的少年了。

我盯着那张照片看了很久、很久。

【她转头望向窗外】

【落地窗外，银杏树树叶微微显露出黄色，秋风拂过，树叶沙沙作响。】

对，你当然知道这之后都发生了什么——毕竟，在漫画团体CLAMP得到授权将其中的一些故事以漫画的形式绘制出版之后，有些故事开始变得广为人知了。

然而可惜的是，在大战途中，某些意外的事情突然发生了，CLAMP的授权也就随之被撤销。她们把最后的素材仓促做了改编之后，漫画就停止连载了。而那之后的一切，成了阴阳师之间流传的秘闻。

所以我猜，你现在最想听的是，发生在那之后的故事，对吗？

是的，关于少主和那个男人的故事，起码到那时为止，还远远没有结束。

PART 2

1999年的冬天开始得比以往都早。东风凛冽，墨色的阴云铺满天际，让人望之就心惊胆颤。那天，当樱塚护被少主在彩虹大桥上杀死的消息传到皇家本宅的时候，有一些人，比如前任掌门，是的确满意地微笑了的。她的确没有理由不为之骄傲，樱塚护和皇一门向来势不两立，而北都小姐又是显然遭到了樱塚护的毒手——她自然觉得皇家的大仇得报，好好扬眉吐气了一番。然而对我来说，这样的消息无异于当头棒喝，在我回过神来的刹那，我甚至来不及禀明主管就即刻启程，乘坐新干线从京都赶往东京。

在去东京的列车上，我心里只有一个想法，但愿来得及，但愿来得及，希望少主千万平安无事才好。短短几个小时，我心中反复了上千遍的，颠过来倒过去的，就只有这样一个念头。几年前看到的那张照片不停在我眼前闪过，如今那照片上的三个人只剩下一个人，可要怎么办？我不禁打了个寒战。窗外的景物飞速向后退去，但我只希望车子再开得快一点，恨不得立即飞到东京才好。

当我敲响少主公寓大门的时候，已经是夜里八点了。我站在门口等了一会儿，里面却毫无声息，我只知道自己的心跳得越来越快，快要蹦出喉咙口。然后我决定做一件我从来没有做过的事情——我决定破门而入，或者叫做擅闯民宅吧。我从包里翻出备用钥匙，打开了门。手因为害怕而发麻，一时都对不准锁眼。但最终我打开了门，那一刻，真正的黑暗包围了我——房间内没有开灯，屋子里面一片漆黑。

但不知道是什么原因，我不敢开灯，只是在黑暗里睁大双眼环视着房间。房间里失去了光源，只有窗外路过的车辆偶尔带来一掠而过的灯光。整个空间里异常安静，远处传来电车轰隆隆驶过的声音，似有似无，还微弱地提醒着我这里仍属于现世。

不瞒您说，我当时心里害怕得要命，可是又得强迫自己去看向房间的各个角落。那每分每秒都是可怖的煎熬。突然，房间内的电话铃响了，在黑暗中尖锐的铃声突然响起，吓了我一跳，整个人从地板上弹跳起来。

电话铃持续地、突兀地响着，我不禁转头去寻找铃声响起的方向。

然后我看见了少主。

他整个人脱力般背靠着墙壁坐在地上，双手抱着膝盖，目光投向不可知的方向。电话就在他脚边急促尖锐地响着，然而他仿佛浑然不觉。

说实话，那一刻，我突然不知道该怎么办了。我该走上前去，拍拍他的肩膀，然后问一句“你没事吧”吗？我该打亮房间的灯，打断他神游天外的沉思，给他煮一份晚饭吗？我突然之间不确定了。然后，一直到那电话铃声安静下来，我也没能从玄关处往里头迈动步子。

而当我再次回过神来的时候，天边已经展露晨曦。是啊，不管这世界上发生过什么，太阳还是会日复一日地升起，给地球上的生命带来千万年都不曾改变的光明和温暖。多么残忍啊，我想。

苍白的光芒渐渐变得刺眼起来，我这才意识到自己也蹲坐在玄关处，就这样过了一夜。现在回想起来，还真是丢人呢。少主仍然维持着那个姿势一动不动地坐着，借着窗外的日光我才看清，他身上的风衣有褐色的血迹，一大片一大片，触目惊心。

还有，他只剩下一只眼睛了。

在过去，我总是认为，只要一个人还能吃得下东西，他起码就不会失去活下去的动力——正所谓“弃捐勿复道，努力加餐饭”。然而那天，在看到少主把我煮的荞麦面勉强吃下去之后又瞬间吐得一干二净之后，我已经不知道我还能做些什么了。他也许是看到我手足无措站在厨房的样子，反过来安慰我道：

“千叶姐，别这样。我出去一趟，过几天就回来，等我回来大概就没事了。”

我看着他发青的眼圈，没有一丝血色的双颊，知道他说的是谎话。但我除了点头，又还能做些什么呢？我又凭什么去挽留或者阻挠他呢？他洗过澡了，也换过一身衣服，可是他看上去一点都不好。

“我等你回来。”

我只能艰难地吐出这几个字。

他点点头，就这样出了门。

接下来的日子很难捱，我唯一能做的就是等待。但我不时在心里庆幸，起码我还可以等待。少主换下的那件风衣还挂在浴室门后，在踌躇了几天之后，我决定将它仔细按照原样收好——我不知道这样做是否太过于残忍，可我想，起码这得由少主自己决定。也许他不应该喜欢上那个人，可没人能剥夺一个人怀念自己爱人的权利。

如果樱塚护没死就好了。在我的手指触摸到那已经干涸的血迹时的一瞬间，我竟然在心中冒出了这样一个念头。

事情往往就是这么奇妙，不是吗。我们真心祈祷的那些事情有可能永远不会发生，但某些掠过我们脑际之中的想法却有时会意外地得到回应。但是，站在这么久之后往回看，我唯一能够确定的一点是，命运总是喜欢和人开玩笑。某件事情发生了——也许正是你所祈求过的，然而讽刺的是，你却永远猜不到它带来的究竟会是怎样的未来。

我清楚得记得，那是1999年的11月22日。那天，整个日本迎来了初雪，而那个我们可以称之为“命运”的家伙，敲响了公寓的房门。

那一天，从早晨开始，雪花就开始不间断地飞舞着，纷纷扬扬的白色如同断絮般飘扬在空中。在冬日萧瑟的空气中，日光也变得惨淡，那些飘洒在天地之间的白色冰晶却轻柔又安静，似乎是在踏着某种奇妙的旋律在半空中盘旋起舞。偶尔地，朔风吹着它们打起旋儿来，于是那轻曼的舞步就变得激动而急促起来，这平静背后的某种暗潮汹涌只有在这时，才会被你偶尔地察觉到——而当你察觉到之后，那平静的画面就如同镜面般碎裂了。强烈的情感和无望的悲伤从这看似静谧的情景背后漫溢出来，突然灌涌进你的心脏。我站在阳台上眺望着远方，突然就想起少主和北都小姐在本宅度过的那些天真烂漫的日子，想起那些在京都的四月天里漫天飘落的樱花——整个城市沉浸在粉红色的梦境里，枕小路通的街边传出演奏乐曲的声音，街上走过的人们无不在这样的温柔又令人伤感的春色中神色恍惚——回忆中那样美丽的春天，现实中这样寒冷的冬天，难道那一切记忆中美好的事物，最后的结局就要像眼前这场无边无际、无休无止的大雪一般，这样地阴郁、寒冷、令人绝望？说真的，那一刻我心中狠狠打了个冷颤，似乎有一盆冰水从头浇到脚底，眼前的天地明明广阔，但在我眼中不知怎的却变成了一个巨大的祭台，散发着令人恐惧的寒意。

就在这时，有人敲响了公寓的房门。

PART 3

敲门的声音短促而清晰，三下即止，显得非常有礼貌。我稍稍整理一下衣襟，然后快速地打开门——但我瞬间就失望了，不是少主，甚至也不是任何我曾经见过的人。

门外站着的是一个绑着高高的马尾辫的少女，略长的鬓发垂落胸前，她穿着略显奇特的服饰，右侧肩臂上绣着一个大大的“绯”字。

“请问您是？”

她朝我恭敬地施了一礼，抬起脸来，灰褐色的瞳仁不带任何感情地望向我。

“在下绯炎。请问，皇昴流殿下是否住在这里？我有要事相告。”

我只得据实以告，少主已外出多日，未知身在何处，也不知何时归来。

“这可难办了”，她皱着眉头，显出为难的表情：“我一定要将这个消息告知皇昴流殿下，可是——我现在无法离开国会议事堂太久。”

“那么，请将消息告诉我，我一定尽快将消息带给少主。”

我决定抓住这个难得一见的机会——天知道我多想离开这间令人窒息的公寓，去到少主身边啊。

她犹豫了一会儿，然后将一个密封好的信封交到我的手里。信封的封口上画着一道形状奇怪的褐色符咒。

“请将这个信封转交给皇昴流殿下——他见到之后，自然知道接下来该怎么办。”

她神色焦灼地咬了咬嘴唇：“丁公主殿下为了这个，几乎搭上了自己的性命——”她哽咽了一下，澄明的眼中有水光汇聚，与之前那副面无表情的脸孔相去甚远：“拜托了，请尽快出发。”

她向我深深弯下腰去，鞠了一躬，然后潇洒利落地直起身来，转身走了。我这时才发现，眼前的地面上，不知何时多出了一滴湿痕。

我必须立刻出发。可是，关于少主所在的地方，我一点头绪都没有。就在我像一个无头苍蝇一般在公寓里转到第三圈的时候，一只尖嘴鸟隼猛然扑入了室内——我认得，那是前任掌门的式神。

它带来了前任掌门的最新命令——立即将少主带回京都皇家本宅，刻不容缓。

虽然我完全不知道应该如何执行这项命令，但谢天谢地的是，少主所在的地点显然一直都在前任掌门的掌控之中。这个信息由式神传达给了我，于是我以最快的速度收好信封，然后出发。

那处位于东京都郊外的庭院并不好找，附近有一个早已荒废日久的游乐场，荒烟蔓草丛生，让道路也变得难以辨认。当我赶到的时候，天地间飘扬着的大雪已经渐渐停止，覆盖着地面的洁白凝固不动，不知为何比飘舞在半空中时更加令人感伤。快要落山的太阳映照着白雪，整个天地间笼罩着一种如梦似幻的浅紫色，就在这时，我看到了，一株巨大的樱花树，在这样飘雪的季节热烈地盛开着。我突然意识到了这处庭院意味着什么，绚烂的樱花仿佛燃烧着的火光般刺痛了我的眼。我一步步走进，强压着内心的起伏——这庭院也陷入了一个粉红色的梦境，我想，有人不愿醒来，而我却不得不踏入进去。

院门没有锁，也没有什么法力高深的结界，只有漫天飞舞的樱花，仿佛要把人埋葬在其中似的，以一种看似优雅轻盈实则暗潮汹涌的方式飘飞在天地之间。日头西移，淡淡的金色将眼前的一切都镀上了一层不真实的光晕。

我试着推开门，老旧的铁门发出刺耳的吱嘎声。

踏入庭院的第一步我就后悔了。一个黑色的人影在巨大的樱树下伫立着，樱花花瓣落满他的肩头和发顶，也不知他已经在这样寒冷的天气中站了多久。但随着我推开门的声音，他以一种不可思议的敏捷速度转过头来看向我的方向。虽然相隔甚远，但我还是看清了，他的身体瞬间绷紧了，有希冀的光芒从他的瞳孔中一闪而过，然后在看清我的那一瞬他的眼神萎败下去，如同一朵月光下倏然一现的昙花。

我的心里仿佛被狠狠扎了一针，我明白他在恍惚中期待着什么，可却什么也无法去做。

我只能硬着头皮一步步走近，将信封递给他，然后艰难地开口：

“少主”，我听见自己的声音仿若蚊蚋：“京都本宅那边传来消息……”

“千叶姐”，他的声音陡然响起，充满了某种激烈的感情，让我暗暗吃了一惊。我猛然抬头看向少主，这才发现不知何时他有了两只异色瞳仁，一只仍是原来的灰绿色，另一只则是神秘的金棕色——而现在，那两只眼睛仿佛被点燃的冰湖，透出只有在他少年时代才出现过的明亮的光。

我低头，看见他拿着信纸的手在微微颤抖，似乎在努力克制着激动的情绪。

“我要去一趟国会议事堂”，他冲动地说，完全没有向我做任何解释的意图——这很不像他。

“可是……本宅那边……”我仍然试图说完那句话。然而少主再次打断了我。

“你回公寓等我。”

他似乎仍然沉浸在什么隐秘而激烈的感情中，完全没有留意到他打断了我要说的话——这也很不像他。

我还来不及说什么，只见眼前的人纵身一跃，几个起落之间，就从高高的树梢和围墙之间消失不见了，留我一个人站在樱花树下，望着天际越来越浓重的暮色发呆，本宅交代的任务还没来得及执行就宣告失败了，我暗自嘲笑了自己一声。但在心里某个更深的地方，却暗暗松了一口气——关于那个信封所带来的消息，我开始有了自己的猜测。

于是我打开手机，开始搜索前往国会议事堂的路线。

【她举起茶杯喝了一口，再次将视线投向窗外凝视了一会儿，似乎是在思考着什么的样子】

呐，记者先生，你知道吗？我常常在想，人这种生物，是多么令人惊叹啊。当一个人拥有了向往着某件事情、或者某个人的“感情”之后，这份“执着”所能激发的能量，简直令人无法想象。你知道，少主本来是温柔谦逊的性格，后来又变得隐忍内敛，沉默寡言。这让我们几乎都忘了，他还是一个血气方刚的年轻人，他才25岁而已啊。现在回头想想，我觉得当时的我们大概都没想到，一个像少主这样纯粹、这样强大的人，当他下定决心要“守护”某个人的时候，究竟可以做到怎样的地步。是啊，我们都低估了他，包括我，包括前任掌门，有时候我觉得，甚至也包括了星史郎先生他自己。而这可能只是因为，少主他一向习惯于温柔地照顾别人的感受，总是习惯于抑制自己的情绪和诉求罢了，而当这样的人展露内心时，会有多么地决绝——当时的我们都并未意识到。

说实话，这还真是有点讽刺，不是吗？

那天傍晚东京都的天空，似乎是这份情感的一次投射。仿佛是一个终点处的爆发，又仿佛是某种崭新的序章，你也还记得吧？1999年11月的那片天空——那天傍晚，我在东京上空看见了最壮丽的夕阳。时至今天，那天我所目睹的景象仍然鲜明地留在我的脑海里，从未被忘记。

是的，那一天，以国会议事堂为中心，大半个东京都笼罩在一个正五芒星嵌套着逆五芒星的结界之中，夕阳最后的余晖在其每个面上都映出略有不同的绚烂色彩，大大小小无数的夕阳在立面上被投影、反射，明亮的光芒冲天而起，将整个天空都映得美轮美奂。所有的行人都停下脚步，驻足观看——有谁能想到，那几乎从来不会被人发觉的无形结界，在那天竟然能强大到实体化的地步？

这就是少主制作出来的结界。在那一刻，很多人都是第一次鲜明地意识到，当他决定不再压抑自己的时候，他的感情可以是可以多么的无所顾忌，热烈张扬。

在二十五岁这年，他终于找回了自己的心，并且一定正守护着自己重要的人，这样的他毫无疑问地变得无与伦比的强大。

然后，一切都被改变了。

PART 4

激战持续了整晚，我在国会议事堂旁焦灼地等待着。对了，我甚至提前叫了一辆救护车，当然了，这是通过皇一门的特殊渠道，并且支付了高额的费用之后才能办到的——不知出于什么样的心理，我提出要求，在救护车上配备了两张担架和两套仪器设备。我隐约间知道自己在期待着什么，但是那又会是多么荒谬的事情啊。

天色一点点地亮起来，结界在晨光中再次展露边缘，仍然完整、平滑。彻夜的紧张和焦虑让我疲惫不堪，我倚靠在车门边，几乎快要睡着了。就这样迷迷糊糊不知道过了多久，突然身边响起一阵紧张和嘈杂的声音。

有人影憧憧，如鬼魅般从薄雾的黎明的建筑上方相继跃出离开，我只顾着搜寻少主的影子。

可是……没有。

时间仍一分一秒地过去，我惊恐地发现结界的边缘逐渐变得模糊不清，厚度也正逐渐变薄。太阳再次升了起来，可结界已经变得透明，无法再反射阳光了。

国会议事堂里一片寂静，没有任何声响。

焦灼的心情突然之间席卷了我，我什么也顾不上了，一路奔到那幢平时我路过连张望一下都不敢的建筑物门前，想也没想就直冲进去。

到处都是断壁和乱石，整个国会议事堂的地底都被翻了上来，而顶几乎塌了一半。砖石和钢筋散落一地，仿佛是被任性的孩子肆意打翻的积木块般凌乱不堪，哪里能看得到少主的影子？

但万幸的，我还保留着式神的符咒，我手持着那符纸，朝着它指引的方向小心翼翼又胆战心惊地迈步。

大约朝着深处走了十来分钟，我看见了，黑色风衣的一角被压在乱石中间，外面的冷风灌进来，那一小块布料在风中微微摆动，我的心在刹那间揪紧了。

记忆真是个很奇怪的东西，是吧？时隔那么多年，我还是能想起在那根倒塌的石柱旁发现少主时他的样子，还有他当时脸上的表情。他浑身被鲜血浸透了，一只手臂以奇怪的姿势扭曲着，我想大概是断了。但我难以忘记的是他的双眼——他的双眼一瞬不瞬地盯着身旁的一个男人，那男人似乎仍在沉睡中，表情安静而平和。晨光一点点透进来，照在他的脸上，细看之下才能觉察到一点点轻微的、随着呼吸的起伏。

电光火石般的想法突然掠过脑海，我瞬间明白了，同时感到心里有什么情感突然溢了出来，成了眼角凝聚的泪滴。

身受重伤的少主正全心全意地数着那个男人的呼吸声。他的手断了，无法触碰到那个人，因此他只能睁大双眼，用全副身心去观察着那近在咫尺的脸庞——那个人微微颤动的睫毛，那个人轻轻张合的鼻翼，那个人吐息时微弱的气流。他不放过一点最轻微的动静，全身心已完全沉浸其中。

或许这样的动作本身，就能带给他所有足够的慰藉。

我轻轻俯下身，呼唤他的名字，反复几次之后，终于将他游离于十公分之外的神志唤回。

“千叶姐”，他艰难地开口，肺部传来呼哧呼哧的声音——那是血气胸的症状。我抬起手，示意他不要说话了，但他在金色的晨光中向我展露了一个恍若少年般纯粹明亮的笑容。

“我做到了”，他说，声音仍夹杂着那令人心痛的杂音，我忍住眼泪，朝他鼓励地点点头，走上前去想要将他扶起来。但我突然看到，一块巨大而尖锐的石头从他的左胸上穿胸而过，从中涌出的鲜血已在碎石边聚成了浅浅的一滩。我站住了，不敢稍动，过了一会儿才反应过来，用随身携带的无线呼叫器呼叫守候在门外的医护人员。

“你会没事的”，我在他身边蹲下身，不知是在安慰着谁。我忽然想起很久以前，当少主还是个小孩子的时候，受到了前任掌门的责罚的他总是向我来寻求安慰——北都小姐总是能够使用各种花招蒙混过关——因为老实的个性，少主总是吃亏受罚的那个。在那些时候，我总是把好吃的东西偷偷带给他，然后摸着他柔软的黑发，轻轻安慰他：“你会没事的。”

但现在，我只是徒劳地想要表现出一点对自己的自信。

然后少主又笑了起来，他的眼神先是投向我，然后又转向身边的那个男人，在我模糊的泪眼中，他的眼神温柔而眷恋，他的笑容仿佛一道朦胧的微光。

“拜托了”，我听见他用微弱的声音说：“我想活下去。”

\- Chapter 1·The Remains of the Day·END -

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 The Circle

PART 1

【3011年】

【地点：未知】

“这简直是最错误的着装场合。”男人粗鲁地扯松了领带，脚上的皮鞋踩在长满青苔的石头上，又硬又滑。他从口袋里摸出一根香烟，点上，决定休息一会儿。在森林中是最不应该吸烟的，但是如果现在不来一根，他大概会无法应对烦闷的情绪。

显然，他迷路了。

该死，明明从传送通道那惨白色灯光开始无规律抖动的时候他就早该做好心理准备的。他吐出一口烟雾，辛辣的气味由喉咙传导至肺叶，熟悉的轻微烧灼感，混合着他并不熟悉的森林草木潮湿的味道。他皱了皱眉，开始试图理清自己的处境——他此行的目的地本来是位于东经3度，北纬37度的马略卡基地，而他身上只随身携带了用于参加会议的电子储存材料——换句话说，他并没有做好任何在野外跋涉，或者在森林里过夜的准备。

洲际传送通道已经疏于维护到这么离谱的地步了么……他漫无边际地回忆起上次广场上举行募捐活动的场景，早知道就捐给他们点零钱了。

男人一边想着，一边继续沿着林中地小径缓缓移动，盘根错节的树根被厚厚的落叶掩盖起来，让他不得不小心移动以免踏错。这片森林异常幽暗寂静，除了他自己踩踏枯枝发出来的巨响，听不到任何其他声音。茂密的高大树木遮天蔽日，在地上投下黝黑的暗影，而远处的天色已经开始变暗，只有林间的积雪闪亮地反射着太阳的余晖，发出有些令人眩目的光。

而此刻，他没有野外考察需要配备的任何工具——甚至没有一支电筒。男人自嘲地笑了一声，摇了摇头，借着残余的天光掐灭烟头，仔细地装回烟盒里。然后抬起头。

刚刚一瞬间，似乎有什么白色的东西掠过他的视线。

他抬头张望，可是远处只有覆盖着白雪的群山，在寥落的天色中静静伫立。西装外套并不能在零下二十度的气温里提供任何保暖效果。他的头已经开始微微作痛，他猜大概是自己开始发烧的大脑里出现了什么幻觉。

渐趋猛烈的冷风一阵阵吹来，带着令人皮肤发麻的寒冷。然后，就在那被冷风吹得摇摆不定的树叶间隙里，他再一次看到了。

那一抹异常的粉白色。

一棵粉白色的树？或者是花？

他下意识地朝那个方向紧走了两步，直到那棵颜色奇怪的树所反射的阳光猛地在他的视野里闪烁了一下。男人突然感到双眼传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，热泪紧接着涌出眼眶，眼前刹那间变得朦胧一片。见鬼了——他怎么会做出在雪山的刺眼光芒中仔细分辨一块白色这样的蠢事。

视觉的突然消失让男人的步伐失去了平稳——万幸的是在平衡感完全离开以前，他堪堪扶住了旁边突出的一节树干。

男人慢慢地稳住身体，视线仍然朦胧不清，他用力眨了眨眼睛，却只有更多的眼泪涌了出来。

“不要这样，这样只会让眼睛伤得更重。”

一个声音突然在他近旁响起，他浑身霎时间绷紧了——他非常确定，刚刚这片森林里除了他自己以外，并没有任何其他人发出的气息。

“真抱歉，我最初以为那是幻觉，不然我可以更早到达。”

声音的主人似乎真心地为什么他所不知道的事情表达着歉意，他有些困惑地觉察出，那声音清澈柔和，不具有任何敌意，并且透露着一丝不安。

大概是洲际通道救援队的人——可能是高烧的原因——在理性之先，他竟然涌起了一种对这陌生人的毫无来由的信任感。

“你...经常看见幻觉么？”

在原始森林里看见一位穿着西装的男人的幻觉？无论怎样，这听起来不太妙。

青年选择忽略了这个问题，他沉默了一会儿，然后以那种服务业人员也少见的、足以以假乱真的关切声音问道：

“你能走吗？”

男人感到自己刚刚扶住的树干逐渐在伸展延长，并撑住自己的肩膀，为自己的整个身体都提供了恰到好处的、稳定的支持——还有温暖的触感。

那大概不是树干——他突然发觉，那大概是什么人向他伸出的手臂。

——————

救援人员显然是个非常有礼貌和耐心的青年。虽然不善言语，却在将他带回救援中心的一路上都紧紧地扶着男人的左臂，确保他的每一步都不会踩空或踏错。

夜幕已经完全降临，黑暗的森林中他已经完全丧失了视觉，只是跟随着身边年轻人的引导一步步走着。他几乎可以从两人身体相触的地方感知到年轻人略快的脉搏，并感觉到从那里传来的持续稳定的暖意。当地面特别不平坦的时候，年轻人的整个身体都会紧靠过来，似乎觉得他随时会跌倒似的倚靠住他。这样的姿势，如果行走在都市街头，大概肯定会被误认为是依偎在一起的甜蜜情侣吧。然而年轻人却似乎对此并不在意——这无疑是救援队员专业水准的又一体现。

偶尔有气流从林中穿过，细密的树梢随着风沉默地晃动，黑黢黢的森林里，落叶纷纷寂静无声地飘落，偶尔有一两片掠过他的脸颊，奇怪的是，那飞舞的落叶感觉异常柔软轻盈。

“抱歉，马上就到了。”

在这样完全漆黑一片的原始森林中，青年却步履轻捷，每踏出一步时都几乎没有任何迟疑。作为救援人员，他这野外生存的素质简直堪称完美。但他这些没来由的道歉让男人心里升腾起一股自己也不能理解的烦闷之情——但他还是勉强控制住了自己，等两人到达救援中心之后，才点燃了第二支烟。

虽然朦胧的视野让他看不清周围的建筑，不过从昏暗的灯光和潮湿的草木气息来看，这救援中心比他想象中的要简陋许多——不过还好，这里足够暖和，薄薄的木门出人意料地足以抵抗屋外侵袭的寒风。

由于视线模糊晃动的原因，男人点烟的动作有点不稳——身旁的年轻人迅速伸出手，帮他点着了火——虽然已经松开了扶住他的手臂，但男人能感到青年关切的视线一直没有离开过他。

满分，他想到。下次募捐的时候，他一定会捐给这个组织一个他们意想不到的惊喜数字。

“所以，洲际传送通道什么时候能够恢复？我明天还要参会，希望不会迟到。”

他微微侧过头问道，能感知年轻人的目光仍然紧紧落在自己身上。虽然对于要把年轻的救援队员独自留在这个寒冷昏暗的地方有些抱歉，但他认为自己最好还是赶紧完成手头上的工作——随身携带的信号发射器已经记录下了这里的坐标位置，以后再找时间过来向这位可爱的救援人员致谢也不迟。

至于“可爱”这样的想法是从什么时候冒出来的，他现在决定不去深究。

身旁的年轻人却有些迟疑。

“可是……你的眼睛……”

他摆摆手，表示不打紧。他十分确定传送通道站点配备的全息医疗室能够在三十秒之内解决他的所有问题。

“而且，非常抱歉……”

他记不清这是今晚的第几声道歉了——然而这次，青年致歉的原因却让男人真的烦躁起来。

这里并不是什么救援中心，而这位青年也并不是隶属于任何救援组织的成员。

“我叫皇昴流……是一位阴阳师。”

年轻人的声音因男人不能理解的原因而微微发抖，简直就像是紧张地等着男人对他的这句自我介绍能给出什么回答一样。尽管下意识地想要回应，可男人却毫无头绪。

于是他只能简单地回答道：

“樱塚星史郎，北太平洋中心动物研究员，请多指教。”

屋外的风声突然猛烈了起来，樱花树枝剧烈摆动着，大片大片的花瓣飞扬着飘落，仿佛黑夜的叹息——然而男人看不到这些——他也没有看到，在那个瞬间，年轻人的眼睛里的光芒倏忽黯淡了下去。

————————

他被安置在房间里唯一的一张床上，看着年轻的阴阳师从壁橱里抱出床垫和棉被，在房间另一端的地面上摊开铺好。虽然为占用了仅有的一张床而感到抱歉，但年轻人似乎对此并不介意。

“星史郎先生，请好好休息。”

年轻人慎重其事的态度不禁让他感到有些好笑。晚上在这间奇妙的小木屋里发生的一切似乎都违背了他所知的常识——热气腾腾的蔬菜汤取代了替代食品棒，暖和而柔软的床铺取代了休眠罩，热水和退烧药递到他手中的时候他才发觉，自己上一次看到这些古老的玩意已经是很久以前了。

使男人感到惊讶的还有年轻人呼唤他名字时的熟稔程度——他的大多数同事们至今对他这个拗口的东方名字都还不太能够自如熟练地发音，而眼前的这个初次见面的阴阳师，念出那几个音节时却清晰、准确、没有犹豫，仿佛已在心中咀嚼多次，其中甚至包含了一点儿他无从理解的情感。

房间里的灯已经关掉，漆黑寂静的夜里，只有远处的风声还在呼呼吹着，似乎直到世界尽头也不会停止。星史郎侧过身，感到沉默如同具有实体的海浪般拍打着他的身体。他闭上眼，想起刚刚灯光熄灭时的一瞥——年轻阴阳师那带着光泽的黑发、闪烁着清澈眸光的眼睛、淡色的唇、略微蹙着的眉、纤细有力的腰线，纤长白皙的手指和那介乎悲哀和愉悦之间的表情都沉入了黢黑的夜里，彷佛岛屿沉入海底——那模糊不清的影像此刻却在他的心间留下奇怪的投影，仿佛海面上飘摇的灯光，闪烁不定，忽明忽暗。

但他越来越沉重的意识已经将他拉扯至深不见底的水下，那一点点灯光终于逐渐隐没于黑暗。

睡意不可抗拒地袭来。

“晚安，昴流君。”

“晚安……星史郎先生。”

喉咙突然涌上一阵酸涩，皇昴流在黑暗里用力按住自己起伏不已的胸膛，他脆弱的声线被撕扯成淋漓的碎片，仿佛暴露在暗夜之中的伤口。

然而这一切都被黑暗吞噬，那位于房间另一端的男人已沉入无意识的睡眠。

——————

TBC


End file.
